Viaje al interior de Mittens!
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Que sucede dentro de Mittens? Averigualo tu.


**vIAJE al interior de Mittens**

Era una noche lluviosa y fria como cualquier otra noche parecida. Nuestra historia ocurre en la misma casa ubicada ya saben donde.

Dentro de ella un gordo hamster soñaba con ser heroe, una chica pensaba en la tarea que debia entregar el lunes, su madre soñaba con recuerdos del pasado, un perro blanco y una gata negra soñaban el dia en que ambos serian padres.

Tanto la gata como el perro solian dormir juntos en la sala, acurrucados los dos. El perro solia despertarse cada par de horas cuidando que ella estuviera comoda y sana. Tambien la acariciaba tiernamente mientras dormia y le susurraba cosas lindas. Despues se echaba a dormir de nuevo.

Tenia sus motivos, ya que la gata estaba esperando una camada de el y ella. Aun a pesar deno haber tenido un buen comienzo, ambos lograron limar sus asperezas y habia conseguido canalizarlas en un amor puro y limpio entre ellos. Sus nombres eran Bolt y Mittens.

Mittens no tendria ni el mes de embarazo, pero ya se notaba su pancita. Considerando lo que se habia visto ella tenia un embarazo saludable, en parte por que su ama Penny la cuidaba, al igual que la madre de ella. ADemas Bolt la cuidaba mucho y se desvivia demasiado por ella.

Pero nuestra historia no gira aqui si no dentro de Mittens...

Mittens cargaba en su vientre la primera camada de ella y Bolt y ahi unos cigotos fecundados y en buen estado hacian de las suyas. Veamos:

Cigoto1: "Este es mi vigesimo tercer dia dentro de la "bolsa", apenas puedo ver y no puedo hablar,  
pero puedo oler muy bien. Aun no se que es lo que soy exactamente pero espero ser algo chido.  
Ademas esta ultima semana ha sido la mas radical en mi vida: mi boca comenzo a alargarse y a salirle pelos alrededorde esta, tambien me salieron mas dedos de mis patas, como odio esto por que me arde.  
Pero el cambio mas significativo ocurrio entre mis piernas: de la nada me "broto" un dedo grande, gordo y extra?. Me asusta por que a diferencia de mis otros dedos este no lo puedo mover, pienso lo peor: que cuando sea mayor me lo tengan que mochar y asi me va a doler mucho mas o tal vez que sea un fenomeno"

"Tambien me he preguntado si estoy solo, acaso abra otros como yo alla afuera, si tan solo no tuviera esta membrana envuelta en mi lo averiguaria"

Entonces bruscamente algo se le acerca a nuestro amigo.

Cigoto1: Auch, que fue eso?  
Cigoto2: Quien anda ahi?  
C1: Contesta tu primero!  
C2: Pues no lo se aun, acaso tu si?

Pasan unos segundos de silencio.

C1: Nopes, oye pero como puedes escucharme?  
C2: Te escucho bien, pero no se por que? mEJOR no preguntes.  
C1: Pero como, si ni siquiera muevo la boca?  
C2:Ya te dije que no se, pero el chiste es que puedo oirte.  
C1: qUE EXTRA.  
c2: Oye, puedes verme?  
C1: sI CLARO, como si la membrana que me rodea fuera invisible, tonta!  
C2: Siempre eres asi de canijo?  
C1: Si, algun probleMa?  
C2: Adios!  
C1: No espera! No te vayas jeje solo estaba bromeando, por favor quedate, no me dejes solo..es tan fea la soledad.  
C2: Pues no se! No me simpatizo la manera en como me hablaste.  
C1: Bueno esta bien, perdoname si?  
C2: No me convencio, trata de nuevo!  
C1: Perdoname quieres?  
C2: con sentimiento.  
Tragandose su orgullo, C1 dice: Me...perdonas...por favor?  
C2: eSTA BIEN, me quedare contigo, pero si solo por que somos hermanos, pero si me lo haces de nuevo te abandono.  
C1: gRACIAS!

Ambos cigotos estuvieron platicando durante un rato hasta que...

C2: Oye, jugamos un juego?  
C1: A ver dimelo.  
c2: Juguemos "yo tengo"  
c1: Eh? Y como se juega?  
c2: Si mira te explicare. Yote digo que tengo mas una parte de mi cuerpo y tu me respondes si tu tambien la tienes o no?  
c1: Ah vaya,pero para que?  
C2: Pues para ver en que nos parecemos, tonto.  
C1: Venga, si juego entonces.  
c2: Bueno vale, yo empiezo. Yo tengo 4 patas y tu?  
C1:1..2...3...4 SI yo tambien!  
C2: Tu turno!  
C1: Yo tengo 2...3...4 dedos en cada pata y tu?  
C2: Tambien yo. Tengo una nariz peque? y tu?  
C1: Si tengo una, pero la mia es alargada y tosca, tienes pelos alrededor de la tuya?  
C2: nO!  
C1: OH bueno, ahi ya va una diferencia, pero al menos tenemos narices!  
C2: Oye somos hermanos, no gemelos tarado!  
C1:Bueno yo tengo 2 orejas y tu?  
C2: Si yo tambien, a proposito de que color eres?  
c1: Que!  
c2: Si, de que color tienes tu pellejo?  
C1:Yo pues soy entre color oscuro y claro.  
C2: Que?! No existe eso.  
C1: Ahm! SOY GRIsaceo.  
C2: Ah vaya!  
C1: Y tu?  
C2: Soy blanca.  
c1: Blanca con algun otro color?  
C2: No solamente blanca.  
c1: te toca preguntar!  
c2: no es tu turno.  
c1:Ah si verdad? Yo tengo...un...ejem...dedo gordo entre mis...piernas, y tu tambien?  
C2: querras decir entre tus pies no?  
c1: No! Entre mis piernas.  
c2: No te entiendo.  
c1: Si mira, abajo de mi pancita, tengo un "dedito", fijate si tu tambien tienes uno.

Despues de un rato de estarse buscando.

C2: nO! nO TENGO NADA!  
c1: a ver, busca de nuevo!-con tono preocupado.

Pasan unos minutos.

C2: No! Eres extra.  
C1: Oh cielos, lo que me temia, soy anormal!  
C2: Calmate! Quizas es algo que se te va a caer conforme crezcas!  
c1: No, se ve macizo, como que crecera junto conmigo-angustiado.  
C2: Tranquilo.  
c1: Como quieres que me tranquilice si yo tengo esta "cosa" y no le veo que me sirva para algo, soy un monstruo, soy...

X: Deja de Lloriquear!  
C1y2: eh?!-Sorprendidos.  
Cigoto3: Y que si eres asi?! Si eres "distinto"?!Lo que importa es como eres por dentro y el mundo es para los fuertes, no para los llorones debiles como tu!  
C2: Oye! Tu no tienes por que hablarle asi.  
C3: Silencio! Y si puedo hablarle asi por que tambien es mi hermano, y yo no tengo hermanos debiles!

El primer cigoto asintio.

C1: Si tienes razon, ? que si soy diferente? Yo soy asi! Al demonio el mundo!  
C3: bIEN dicho hermano mio!  
C1: Gracias, lo necesitaba!  
C3: Ademas yo tambien tengo uno y es mas grande!  
C1: Si gra...?ue has dicho?  
C3: Si yo tambien tengo uno entre mis piernasy de seguro es el doble del tama? que el tuyo!  
C1: Tonterias! Eso no lo sabremos hasta que nazcamos!  
C3: Si claro lagrimitas!  
C1: Oye!  
C3: Noto celos de tu parte! Acaso lloraras de nuevo?(con tono burlon).

Y ambos cigotos discuten como hermanos, mientras el cigoto 2 pensaba:

C2: Oh cielos! Entonces yo soy el anormal?- sE preguntaba.

FIN.


End file.
